


Masters of Sex (Good Omens Style)

by tenandi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Masters of Sex
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Shameless Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenandi/pseuds/tenandi
Summary: No one:Me: How about a Masters of Sex/Good Omens crossover?-Dr. A.Z. Fell is studying human sexuality. Crowley is an enthusiastic test subject.





	1. I.

“Your name?” the doctor asked blandly.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I thought we weren’t using names,” he countered.

The doctor eyed him impassively. “We won’t in the study. You’ll be...let’s see...Subject 08-567.”

“Oh,” the man said. “In that case, it’s Crowley, just between you and me.” He reddened when he saw the doctor jot something down. “This is for scientific advancement, right, Dr…?”

“A.Z. Fell,” the doctor replied. And then to himself: “Like it says on the desk.” His pen tapped on a nameplate that divided them.

“Right,” Crowley said. “And you’ve done this before?”

Dr. Fell nodded obviously. “Over one hundred subjects.” He shifted in his chair and pushed his clipboard forward a few inches, eyeing the new prospect carefully.

“You’re sexually active?” he asked.

Crowley signaled the affirmative with a slight smile. “Very.”

“Married?” the doctor asked.

“No,” Crowley answered. “You?” He was observing the doctor’s gold wedding band.

“Yes, happily for several years,” the doctor responded with little enthusiasm.

“And what does your husband think about all this?” Crowley pressed.

The doctor blinked and took off his glasses impassively. “Wife,” he countered.

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

“She knows I am a man of science. I’m an OBGYN, by trade. She stopped asking questions about my professional duties long ago. As for me, I still have ten, questions that is, left for you. Do you mind if we get on?”

Crowley nodded as the doctor completed the intake questionnaire. At the end, he escorted his subject into a small room with a single bed in the center. Other than some blinking medical equipment, there was little to elaborate upon about the interior.

“Please take off your shirt,” the doctor asked as he bent over a nest of wires. “You can sit.”

Crowley scooted onto the bed and pulled his t-shirt off, leaving only a thin ascot tie.

The doctor glanced up and something passed over his face, inscrutable. “That too,” he added.

Crowley smiled easily and discarded the tie. “And now?” he asked.

“Lie back,” Dr. Fell intoned. Crowley grimaced as the doctor applied petroleum jelly to his pulse points, chest, abdomen, and legs. After, he attached wires with medical tape that Crowley imagined would hurt when finally ripped off. For now, there was little discomfort, other than the task he knew was inevitably ahead.

The doctor finished a few last checks on his equipment and settled in a chair just two feet away. His notebook and pencil were clenched tightly in each hand. “When you’re ready,” he said.

Crowley blanched. “Just...how should I?”

The doctor didn’t hold back a scowl and eye roll in response. “However you do when you’re alone will be just fine,” he instructed. His glasses were back on, although Crowley didn’t remember him doing so. Crowley regarded him for a moment, remarking on the doctor’s icy blonde hair. It didn’t seem to fit his fussy, slightly impatient personality. When he wasn’t speaking, the doctor looked a little bit more like an angel under the dim light.

Crowley knew no more instructions were coming, so he turned his attention to a side table. A bottle of lubricant was stark and bold on a silver tray. Humming a little, Crowley gripped it and began to unbutton his pants. In a flash, he was on his back, face tilted toward the doctor.

“You’re going to watch?” he asked. His cheeks were tinged pink, mouth half open.

The doctor sighed lightly. “That is the point,” he reminded.

Crowley bit his lip and pushed down his tight black pants and all. He felt the cold whisper of hospital air settle on his lap and upper thighs and he shivered slightly. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and squirted the lubricant on his hand. It was warm and inviting.

His right hand settled over his sleeping cock and coated it generously. It took a few strokes to get hard and in the mood, as much as one could in the sterile environment. He heard the scratching of a pencil and stopped his ministrations.

“Er, do you mind?” he asked.

The doctor glanced up with some surprise. “Ah, I’ll try to write more lightly.”

Crowley settled back down and worked more vigorously on himself. His left hand slid up to rub his chest and abdomen, barely flicking his left nipple. His groin tilted up a few inches in gratitude. Crowley stroked harder and let a groan escape his mouth. Even in these weird circumstances he couldn’t deny the pleasure spreading through his body.

His head rolled back on a flat pillow as he continued, now letting his idle hand reach down to cup his balls. He thought he heard a small noise and opened his eyes to find the doctor watching him intently.

“Like what you see?” Crowley couldn’t help himself. The doctor flushed and shifted his attention back to his notes, scribbling furiously.

Crowley laughed silently but remembered the look in the doctor’s eyes. For a man of science, it had sure looked suspiciously like wantonness to an outsider. Crowley found his hips moving of their own accord now, and he spread the lube that was melting from his grasp lower into the crevice that divided his legs. Under his balls, pushing closer to home. His fingers slid in.

He definitely heard a gasp now and stared openly at the doctor. Refusing to break eye contact, Crowley held his gaze like a hostage. His moans were coming louder now, especially when he noticed how hard the doctor held his writing instrument.

“Dr. Fell…” Crowley keened. “I’m so close…”

The doctor’s eyes were ablaze. If he was supposed to be taking any notes he was failing miserably. Instead, his tortured face was rabid with desire. His panting nearly matched that of his subject, who was now yanking at himself with alarming speed.

“Yes,” Crowley whimpered. “Yes! Look at me.”

The doctor did, and it finally undid the squirming man on the bed. His head fell back and he groaned as he came into a covered fist. With time, his hands fell away and he lay spent on the platform. Still gasping slightly, he stared down the doctor like prey in the field.

“Mm,” he said at last. “Did I pass the test?”

Dr. Fell clutched his clipboard and rose awkwardly. “Yes, well...that will do,” he said stuffily. The doctor refused to meet his eyes.

Crowley twitched when the wires were removed. The tape pulled at his chest hair as he’d predicted, but there was more pleasure in the pain than he’d anticipated.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, porn, porn. Here is some porn.

II.

Dr. A.Z. Fell paced the floor. Never in his entire medical career had he felt so...compromised. The stunning redhead, all sinew and sharp angles, had shaken his most profound principles. Although he hadn’t technically done anything, the doctor felt like he’d been drawn in. Used, even. He was supposed to be a scientist, first and foremost. Instead, he felt like he’d just taken part in a lewd affair. He felt something tighten in his stomach and creep down to his groin.

He tried to think of his sweet wife at home. The love of his life! How could he even for a moment entertain the thought of someone else? Especially someone so vulgar. He shook his head. He must have been working too hard these days. The study was getting to him. He was becoming depraved!

In the days that followed, he tried to shake the looming feeling of temptation. His mind went to the audio files he’d recorded during the session. He knew he shouldn’t revisit them and yet…

There was the cool, sexy voice echoing in his head. His headphones were an injection of need, of unanswered desires. Perhaps if he listened long enough he could exercise this demon that weighed on his soul. But still the need permeated, and he ached.

One other thing happened that had never taken place during his long tenure at the medical hospital. His fingers moved of their own accord as they placed the call. He stood outside of his body as a familiar lilt came through the line.

“Yes, um…” the doctor started miserably. “The results were inconclusive. Terribly sorry to bother you but could you come back? It seems only logical to repeat the experiment.”

When the subject agreed Dr. Fell’s ribs were nearly knocked out of his body by the hammering of his chest. He set down the receiver and worried his curling sideburns. What the FUCK was he doing?

Crowley appeared nonchalantly at the door that evening. Dr. Fell tried not to stare, but gestured for the young man to enter his office.

“Yes, yes,” he huffed. “Shall we get this over with?”

Crowley smirked. “No interview this time?” he asked slyly.

The doctor frowned decidedly. “That wasn’t the issue,” he informed. “No I think we’ll head straight on to the second part.”

Crowley sauntered in as the doctor stood. For all his scientific pedigree, the doctor looked stiff and uncertain. Crowley took the lead instead, and beckoned Dr. Fell into the adjoining room. “This way, right?” he asked knowingly.

The doctor had no choice but to follow doggedly.

After strapping on the sensors, Dr. Fell crashed down into his chair and assumed his most disinterested air. “When you’re ready,” he muttered, eyes fastened on his notebook.

Crowley stood slowly from the bed and stripped off all of his clothing. The doctor couldn’t help but notice the test subject was already hard and wanting.

“Mm,” Crowley said with mock surprise. “Promising, don’t you think?”

Dr. Fell breathed inwardly and drew some doodles on his notepad. “Best not squander the opportunity,” he said gruffly.

Crowley settled on the bed but didn’t lie down this time. Instead, he perched on the corner closest to the doctor, legs spread wide. His erection strained up, a pulsing vein prominent around his shaft. The doctor noted the subject had elected to shave his pubic hair. Crowley glanced down as if seeing himself for the first time.

“Ready?” he asked hotly.

Dr. Fell gripped his clipboard and crossed his legs defensively. His eyes couldn’t be drawn away from the twitching cock before him.

“Aren’t you…” the doctor began. He licked his lips. “You’ll need to touch yourself.”

Crowley squirmed but his arms remained locked behind him. He leaned lewdly while drawing up a taut thigh until his left foot rested on the bed.

“Does it have to be me?” Crowley teased. His eyes darkened. “Or is that not part of the experiment?”

Dr. Fell found it impossible to blink as he cleared his throat thickly. “Not,” he attempted. “Though...I have thought about moving on from auto-stimulation. Couples...together...present some fascinating possibilities for understanding the human orgasm.”

“You could...experiment on me,” Crowley invited.

The doctor hesitated before standing up. In afterthought, he gently placed his clipboard and pencil on the chair.

“I suppose,” Dr. Fell began, “It could contribute to a larger appreciation of my work.” Crowley didn’t miss the way the doctor emphasized the term ‘larger.’

“Go on then,” Crowley breathed. “I want you to.”

Dr. Fell swayed unsteadily on his feet but closed the small gap between them. He gazed down at the straining cock before donning a pair of medical gloves. Crowley rolled his eyes but knew that’s how this would have to begin. The pretense of scientific inquiry helped bar the closet Dr. Fell hid inside.

“I’ll begin, then,” the doctor stated. He spread lubricant around both his hands and glossed them over Crowley’s member.

“Not like that,” the subject corrected. “Use one hand.”

Dr. Fell went impossibly red because he was already flushed to high heaven. He let his right hand squeeze Crowley’s shaft at the base and curl slightly as he rose to the top.

“Better,” Crowley gasped. “Harder. Faster.”

The doctor heeded his orders and tried again, making two quick passes this time.

“That’s good,” Crowley praised. “More.” He let himself fall back as Dr. Fell continued.

The learning curve sped up along with the doctor, who looked very much like the kitten who got the cream as he marveled over Crowley’s body. His eyes darted over the hard thighs, the flat stomach, the wet mouth of the man before him.

An involuntary groan left the doctor’s lips and he froze. Crowley glowered expectantly. “If you stop now, I can’t be responsible for what happens next,” he gasped.

The doctor’s hand squeezed hard but Crowley only growled in approval. “I like that,” he whimpered.

Dr. Fell was getting hot. Not just hot and bothered but actually hot. He drew off his white lab coat and shucked the gloves from his hands. “We should create more realistic parameters,” he explained, perhaps to himself. Crowley feigned mock surprise as soft skin settled on him.

The doctor was back at him and pulsing his hand in a tight, natural rhythm. His left hand settled on the subject’s thigh and dug in, much to Crowley’s delight.

“Yes, that’s it,” he muttered as his hips began to buck up against the doctor’s grip.

Crowley gyrated and groaned as the doctor watched his penis slide effortlessly between his fingers. Crowley was starting to moan more frequently. In a daring move, the doctor’s eyes flicked to the test subject’s face. He was a million miles away until he wasn’t. Crowley’s half-closed eyes opened to embrace Dr. Fell’s.

“Oh, angel yes,” Crowley cooed. “Do you like wanking me? I’m fucking your hand when all I really want is to fill your tight arse.”

“Ohhh,” the doctor groaned automatically. Even though he wasn’t being touched he felt like he might come in his trousers just thinking about it. His hand sped up.

“Yes,” Crowley pushed on, his body quaking. “Yes, yes, yes, it’s so good. God, you’re beautiful.”

The doctor gasped and Crowley went rigid in his hand. His come shot into the air and onto his stomach, the bed, and the doctor’s pristine white coat. Dr. Fell tried to catch his breath, not unlike the subject sprawling limply before him.

“That,” Crowley said deviously, “Was a little slice of heaven.”

The doctor glanced down at his coat in shocked amazement, rubbing a wet spot near the lapel.

“Yes, I believe...all in all...a most illuminating addition to the study,” he breathed.

Crowley let out a bark of laughter and lifted himself back up to meet the doctor’s gaze.

“Only just… Imagine all the possibilities,” he whispered. Dr. Fell shivered.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may need to go to church after reading this chapter. "Lord have mercy!" - Uncle Jesse

Dr. Fell's advanced test with Crowley had created newfound inspiration for the scientist. He set about starting a new chapter of experimentation with couples, many paired together as strangers more often than not. As each subject number was coded, it was easy enough to draw two numbers at random for the next phase. He sorted notecards on his desk until finally arriving at the one he knew belonged to Crowley. All he had to do was draw another card to match it, but he found himself staring at his desk instead. With slow, careful movements he drew a blank card out of the drawer and wrote down a new number. On the opposite side he wrote 'A.Z. Fell.' Feeling guilty but also elated, he matched his card with the provocative redhead's.

Crowley arrived at the doctor's office later that evening. Dr. Fell could see the excitement on his face and it triggered something deep and hidden inside of him.

"What are we getting up to tonight?" Crowley asked before licking his upper lip.

The doctor took him back to the test room and indicated toward the bed. "As I explained over the phone, you will be paired with another subject from the study. The goal is to record your physiological responses to external stimuli. This data set will be contrasted with the auto-manipulation records to determine a hypothesis about the individual and dual orgasmic responses."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Crowley growled. He sank down onto the bed. "And where is my paramour?"

"Ah, yes," Dr. Fell said nervously. "I'm afraid we lacked an appropriate number of candidates. For the sake of continuing my work unfettered, I realized I would need to participate myself."

Crowley's eyebrows were threatening to hit his hairline. An unholy flash of lust flickered in his eyes. "My my. So how do you want me, doctor?"

Dr. Fell tried to hide his embarrassment under a stern countenance. "Well, I myself have never been with a man, being so happily married of course. I suppose when we get to that portion you may need to take the lead. In the end, it's about the data, so it would be best for me to concentrate on the numbers."

"You want me to show you how to fuck?" Crowley asked innocently. There was nothing innocent about it. "Doctor, you couldn't be in better hands."

Dr. Fell cleared his throat and shook off his lab coat. "Yes, well. I'm certain the experiment will be revelatory at any rate."

Crowley drew his shirt off and stood patiently by the bed. Dr. Fell approached him and began to apply the sensors with medical dispassion.

"We forgot these last time, right?" Crowley prodded. The doctor went impossibly red and moved away to check the blinking machines instead. "Human oversight is the bane of scientific inquiry," he responded.

"Hm," Crowley grunted in reply. He watched the doctor start to undo his bow tie. "Let me do that?" Crowley asked. Dr. Fell looked hesitant but nodded jerkily.

Crowley sauntered over and pulled one end of the tie until it came undone. Sinking his hands down the doctor's chest, he unbuttoned the starchy blue oxford shirt with deft fingers. Reaching the lowest buttons, he pulled achingly slow at the fabric until Dr. Fell's breath hitched. At last he divested the doctor of his upper garments and helped apply the wires that would monitor his vital functions in the moments to come.

"Ready," the doctor said uncertainly.

Crowley reached for him and drew them together until they were chest-to-chest. Dr. Fell breathed in when their warm skin came in contact, sending electric shocks through his body.

"Have you ever kissed anyone other than your wife?" Crowley drawled. "Have you ever kissed a man?"

Dr. Fell swallowed hard and shook his head imperceptibly.

"Did you want to?" Crowley pressed as his hands drew up the length of the doctor's back.

"I uh," Dr. Fell tried to respond, "I..."

Crowley leaned into the crook of his neck and breathed, taking in his scent. His nose traced a light path up the doctor's jugular. "Do you want to kiss me?"

The doctor's eyes closed as he felt himself held, nearly cradled in adoration. "Yes," he admitted.

He was immediately rewarded with Crowley's wet lips mapping the contours of his throat. A slight nibble drifted up one side while a hard sucking kiss attacked the other. Crowley's lips ghosted up the center of the doctor's neck until they reached his chin yet stopped scant inches from their ultimate target. Their mouths were open and so close without touching. Crowley's eyes settled on Dr. Fell's and burned with desire. Their mutual erections were straining against one another.

"Tell me the truth," Crowley demanded cruelly. "This was never about the work. You wanted me."

The doctor couldn't break out of his stupor as he angled himself toward his subject. He was desperately trying to close the distance between their lips.

"Tell me," Crowley countered. "And I'll give you everything you want and more."

Dr. Fell's resolve was in shreds. "...please!"

"Tell me how much you want to fuck me," Crowley teased, his hand tracing over the outline of the doctor’s tented pants.

The doctor wasn't sure what happened next other than Crowley's body was now down in the mattress and under his own. Dr. Fell was grinding luxuriously into Crowley's lap and biting his lower lip for good measure. The kiss was wild and preternatural.

"You really want to know?" the doctor asked, his white-blonde hair already wild from Crowley's clenching fingers. His lips fell down to Crowley's throat who moaned appreciatively.

Dr. Fell reared up and grabbed Crowley's belt like he owned it. The look in his eyes was pure sex. "I want to fuck you until you can't walk," he gasped as he ripped off the subject's belt. "I want to suck your cock until you scream." The doctor grasped Crowley's pants and yanked them down off of his body. "And I want you to make me feel what I've only ever dreamed about when we come together."

Crowley was scandalized and incredibly turned on by the doctor's confessions. He wasted no time derobing Dr. Fell and pulling him back to the bed. Arms and legs were a blur as the two moved together like frenzied animals. Wires were straining and ripping off their bodies but the doctor didn’t seem to care. All that mattered was connection to each other.

Crowley grabbed the lubricant and slathered their mutual cocks, rubbing them together in ecstacy.

“Oh fuck,” Dr. Fell gasped. They moved to their sides facing one another as if the world outside did not exist.

The doctor felt Crowley’s hand dip lower to stroke his balls and he moaned along with the building sensation. It had never been like this before, and he could barely breathe with the absolute deviousness of their coupling.

Crowley tackled and pinned the scientist easily. “I’m going to take you now,” he whispered.

The doctor’s eyes flashed with fear and anticipation.

“Will it hurt?” he asked timidly.

“Not the way you’d think,” Crowley answered, his wet fingers sinking in to probe the doctor’s prostate. Dr. Fell gasped hard at the touch and his hips went wild as he chased the feeling. Crowley’s mouth crashed down on his and his tongue darted in to mimic his fingers' soft rhythm.

“So close,” Crowley whimpered.

The doctor’s green-slate eyes were rolling back in his head. “There,” Crowley added. His fingers withdrew and were replaced with the head of his cock gently nudging between the doctor’s legs. With a wet push he entered Dr. Fell and both cried out in pleasure.

“This is what you’ve needed,” Crowley said viciously. “This is what you deserve.”

His hand landed on the doctor’s erection and pumped mercilessly along with his bucking hips. The doctor was a soaking wet mess beneath him.

“Oh my god,” Dr. Fell cried. “I can’t...I shouldn’t…”

“You are,” Crowley replied between gasps. “And I’m doing it to you. You can come, but only when I say.”

“Oh!” the doctor moaned again as Crowley picked up the pace and squeezed harder at his cock.

“Closer,” Crowley grunted. “Closer…”

The whole bed shook with their efforts and threatened to break beneath them, but Crowley didn’t relent.

“You’re mine,” he growled. “And now you’re going to give me what I want, aren’t you?”

Dr. Fell let out a savage moan. “Please,” he begged. He tucked his elbows behind him as if struggling to get up.

Crowley leaned down, halting his ministrations and movement at the same time. The doctor nearly screamed in frustration. Crowley’s lips hovered above his own with no sound but their panting.

“Come for me,” Crowley demanded with a final full thrust of his dick inside the doctor. Both cried out as they came, and riding the wave of their mutual orgasms, collapsed exhausted on the bed.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been cheating on this fic with...like tons of other ones. Some I'm writing but most I'm reading from all the awesome authors in this community. Enjoy!

Dr. Fell was trying to order his paperwork after the last session of the night, a man and woman who seemed to enjoy the advance of medical inquiry quite passionately. As he’d watched them through the glass he was astonished to realize that he felt nothing akin to pleasure or interest. Every since he’d met the alluring redhead everything else was shades of gray, if he even noticed at all.

His breath hitched when he remembered their last encounter. Dr. Fell had been so thoroughly rogered that he could barely drive home without hitting every bump in the road with a wave of residual lust. He just couldn’t get the man out of his mind.

His wife had noticed, not that they’d had a very frequent or passionate love life. But she noticed the reticence in his spare kisses on the cheek, his wandering gaze whenever she spoke. He knew it wouldn’t be long until she confronted him. He frowned in distaste as he finished stacking his appointment cards.

From nowhere a memory resurfaced of Crowley’s voice and the hard but soft invasion as he pushed into the doctor. “This is what you’ve needed, what you deserve…” Dr. Fell groaned and found his hand covering the growing bulge in his trousers. He rubbed tentatively, trying to force the vision and the feelings out of his mind. He panted despite himself, pressing harder to subdue the tension.

It was that moment that the door to his office was flung open, and the assailant of his waking dreams sauntered into the room. Crowley flashed a smile and sat himself on the edge of the desk.

“What, what are you doing here?” Dr. Fell asked in embarrassment. He scooted his chair further toward the desk to hide the arousal burning in his lap.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “We have a session tonight. Or did you forget?”

Dr. Fell cleared his throat and tried to force the red flush out of his cheeks by sheer will. “I believed I cancelled that appointment. I called.”

“Oh,” Crowley frowned. “Maybe I don’t listen to things I don’t want to hear.”

Dr. Fell took a sharp intake of breath when Crowley stood, threatening to round the desk. He allowed his pointer finger to trail over the surface of the desk, sliding papers askew with little consideration to their orderly management.

Dr. Fell wanted to ask him to leave, but at the same time, he really didn’t. Not with the flash in Crowley’s eyes or the flexing of his hips when he walked so slowly toward him.

“Perhaps another time,” the doctor attempted weakly.

“Mm,” Crowley said, unimpressed. “Perhaps you’ve already started without me.”

Crowley’s eyes slipped down where the doctor’s hands were hidden under the desk. The scrutiny made Dr. Fell wiggle slightly.

“Tell me doctor,” Crowley continued as he leaned just to the left of Dr. Fell’s seated form. “Or better yet, show me.”

Crowley’s long leg came up and his black boot landed on an unused arm of the chair. He pushed slowly until the doctor had been removed from his hiding place, and was now exposed. Two hands guarded the unrelenting bulge in his pants.

Crowley smiled knowingly and slid into the space that separated them. He went to his knees and Dr. Fell eyed him wearily.

“Put your hands on the arms of your chair,” Crowley commanded. The doctor did so hesitantly. His mind was racing. They weren’t even hooked up to the sensors.

Crowley slid his hands up from the doctor’s ankles over his calves, spreading greedy fingers over thick thighs, and slipping up to the belt buckle that divided them. The sound of it being discarded caused the doctor to stir impatiently. He licked his lips and stared down at Crowley.

Crowley’s answering expression was as innocent as a doe. He blinked coquettishly even as his fingers popped the button and drew the zip hungrily. With a quick tug, he pulled down Dr. Fell’s lower garments and allowed them to pool on the floor.

Both pairs of eyes went to the plump erection that was bobbing slightly in anticipation. Crowley’s hands reached out to grip the sides of the chair, and drew it forward until the doctor’s lap was right under his smirking mouth. He looked like a starving man about to enjoy the best meal of his life.

“What are you going to do?” the doctor asked, already knowing the answer.

Crowley’s eyes flashed up and held the doctor’s relentlessly. “Do you like my sweet mouth?” he asked with a pout.

The doctor nearly swooned as a shaky breath escaped. “Yes.”

“My soft, wet tongue?” Crowley continued, adding a long, luscious lick around the contours of his lips.

“Yes,” he replied more firmly.

Crowley’s hands released the chair arms and settled into the doctor’s upper thighs with a tight squeeze.

“Then you’re going to love this,” he promised.

Crowley’s head bobbed forward as his hand came up to hold the doctor firmly in his grip. His mouth chased after, engulfing the doctor’s erection with ease.

Dr. Fell couldn’t contain his raucous moans as Crowley continued. Slow then fast. A hard suck followed by bare touches with the tip of his tongue. The doctor felt like a coiling spring under his touch. He was just starting to ramp up when a voice called from the reception room.

In a panic, the doctor shoved Crowley under his desk and scooted the chair in just as his wife walked into the office. Dr. Fell ran his hand through his blonde curls and smiled a little too widely.

“Libby!” he squawked guiltily. “What brings you in at this hour?”

Libby smiled placidly as she sat across from him and held her purse primly in her lap. “We have dinner reservations, of course!” she replied.

Dr. Fell could have smacked his head on the desk. “Of course, of course,” he stalled, his mind reeling rapidly.

It was in that moment he felt a wet heat return to his disregarded erection, shorting out all circuits in his brain. His hips thrust involuntarily.

“Are you alright?” Libby asked. “You seem distracted.”

Dr. Fell’s eyes shot to the desktop where his notes were littered haphazardly. “Paperwork,” he managed brokenly. Crowley was starting to pick up the pace.

“You look flushed,” Libby admonished. “Maybe we should get you home and get you into bed. You’ve been working too hard Az.”

On the word ‘hard,’ Dr. Fell squirmed since Crowley had managed to fit his entire length down his throat. He bucked automatically and coughed loudly to cover his mounting pleasure.

“You’re right!” he said loudly. “I’ve been at this too long. Not feeling my best! Just have a few things left to do...ohhh…” He broke off and recovered. “Go ahead without me, I’ll be right behind you!”

Libby stood suspiciously but nodded all the same. “Fine. But not another hour, Az,” she intoned. “I’ll see you at home.”

As soon as the reception room door shut Dr. Fell pushed back, his eyes rewarded with the sight of Crowley sucking him off feverishly. He wanted to censor him in some way, but not when his lips were wrapping around him and his tongue was thrusting deliciously and

“Fuck,” the doctor gasped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Crowley hummed lowly and the vibration caused Dr. Fell’s sack to elevate, a pulsing pressure mounting in his prick. He came hard, his hips still mimicking the thrust of full penetration in Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley fell back against the desk with barely contained satisfaction on his face. Dr. Fell was breathing hard, his arms and legs completely limp and useless.

“That was…” he tried. “You could’ve…”

“What?” Crowley spat. “Gotten us caught? I don’t care.”

Dr. Fell leaned down to capture his trousers and drew them back up. A battle between two disparate voices in his head was currently underway. As usual, one beat the other out.

“You don’t understand,” Dr. Fell argued. “I’m a happily married man. Our experiments are merely-”

Crowley jerked upright and crossed his arms. “Experiments? Where are the sensors?” He waved around wildly to prove his point. “Where are the machines? Your copious notes,” he spat. “And you, a happily married man? Who are you trying to fool, because it’s not going to work on me.”

“What we’ve done could destroy my life,” Dr. Fell fought back. “I could lose everything!”

Crowley shook his head in disgust. “And what’s that worth? The sham marriage? The endless string of lies you must feed yourself about who you think you are. Well I know better. I see the real you. And there’s nothing fucking wrong with you. Why do you have to go on pretending?”

Dr. Fell crumpled into his chair. For the first time in his life, he really wasn’t sure.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby ends up happy. I don't write about that in this chapter because no one cares about Libby, but just in case you do - she's doing great.

Dr. Fell couldn’t get Crowley out of his head. Every mundane task he did was muted by flashes of their bodies intertwined. It had been three days since their last meeting and he already felt overwhelmed by sexual frustration. Libby’s constant presence didn’t help either. Not only was he not attracted to her in that way, but he felt completely guilty everytime she was around. She was constantly interrupting his fantasies as he stared out the window or picked at his food.

One night he waited until she fell asleep in her matching twin bed. Rolling on his side to face the wall, he let his hand drift down and rub slowly over his growing erection. He never allowed himself to do that here in their room. It was always the shower. He’d touched himself under the falling water and pretend Crowly was there with him. He imagined Crowley’s mouth, his clever hand, his wet hole waiting to be filled. Dr. Fell stroked himself over his pajamas until he couldn’t stand it anymore. His hand slipped under the fabric and worked himself in earnest. It felt so good. His breath hitched.

Crowley would be on his hands and knees begging for the doctor to fill him up. He would squirm against the restraints on his limbs, holding him in place. Dr. Fell would slap his ass and watch the blushing cheeks darken. He’d use his hand to fondle Crowley’s balls. He imagined all the sounds Crowley would make as his pleasure mounted.

Dr. Fell came unexpectedly, embarrassed by how turned on he’d become before getting to the good part. He sighed into the dark and tried to push Crowley from his mind but to no avail. Even after finding satisfaction there was something else missing. He wanted to hold the redhead in his arms. Listen to his breath as he slept beside him. He’d need a bigger bed, of course. He let these thoughts play out like a bedtime story, finally leading him to sweet, forgiving sleep.

-

Crowley opened the door to his flat and took in the ragged doctor’s face. There was a raging storm outside and he was absolutely dripping wet.

“Nearly a week,” Crowley said flatly. “What kept you?”

He let Dr. Fell inside and got him a towel for his hair, which he took gratefully. He scrubbed it over his white-blonde hair before approaching Crowley with some hesitation. His hand went to Crowley’s belt but the redhead blocked him.

“Not until we talk,” he said. Dr. Fell nodded miserably.

“I left Libby,” he confessed. Crowley was shocked.

“Are you here to make an honest man of me?” Crowley asked.

Dr. Fell closed the short distance between them and rested his forehead against Crowley’s cheek. Recognizing his need for comfort, Crowley cupped his face and held him tightly.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” the doctor admitted. “Everything is you. Haunting my dreams and my waking life until I feel like I can’t breathe.” He started to shake and Crowley was devastated to see the doctor start to cry. “I’m not sure I can be without you,” he managed before breaking down completely.

He fell to the floor and Crowley went with him, kissing his temple and making soothing sounds. “You don’t have to be,” the redhead said. “Only if it’s really over between you and your wife.”

Dr. Fell nodded. “It is,” he sobered a little. “Everything you said was right. I was repressing my feelings and desires. It’s been you since you walked in that room, and I’m not going to deny it any longer.”

Crowley cradled him in his arms and kissed him tenderly. “Sh,” he hushed. “It’s alright.”

Dr. Fell pushed up on his elbows, wanting more. Crowley gasped when he felt the doctor’s hand come up under his shirt to touch his warm stomach. His fingers brushed over the auburn trail of hair, leading down to Crowley’s belt buckle. This time, Crowley didn’t interrupt the doctor’s movements. He needed this. They both did.

Crowley shifted out of his pants while the doctor pulled them down, exposing his black boxer briefs and undeniable erection. Dr. Fell kissed up his legs, his thighs, and used his teeth to pull Crowley’s underwear down. Crowley gasped at the feral look in Dr. Fell’s eyes.

Dr. Fell chucked off his clothes and returned to Crowley eagerly. The only thing Crowley had on was his faded band t-shirt. Dr. Fell pushed up the fabric and kissed Crowley’s belly button, licking into the hollow and lapping downward.

He skipped Crowley’s attentive cock and traced his tongue over his thighs and to a delicious spot behind his sack. Crowley arched up in shock and delight. The doctor’s tongue was exploring him everywhere. He eventually settled on Crowley’s puckered hole and dove in with relish. Crowley bucked and spread his legs further apart, his arms useless beside him. He let out a moan when Dr. Fell pushed his heavy tongue inside.

Crowley grabbed at a box under the couch and procured a bottle of lube. He threw it at the doctor and smirked. He knew what was coming next.

Dr. Fell wet his fingers and started to pleasure Crowley. He watched the beautiful redhead arch up and down while breathing fast. When Crowley closed his eyes and bowed his head the doctor knew he was close.

“Fuck,” Crowley moaned when the doctor twisted his fingers. That was enough incentive for Dr. Fell.

He jerked upward and pushed into Crowley, loving every sound that poured out of his tortured mouth. He looked down at their coupling, at the way he slid in and out of Crowley’s body. Crowley’s auburn hair scattered over strong but sinuous thighs. He watched Crowley’s hard cock vibrate against his stomach.

Reaching down, his lubed hand met Crowley’s hard length and pulled from the bottom up, twisting slowly. Crowley shouted with pleasure and dug in like the little power bottom he was. Dr. Fell had been hoping as much. With their combined thrusting the rhythm increased and they found a way to move together that was mutually pleasurable. Dr. Fell remembered all the times he’d imagined this, but he never knew it would feel this good.

Dr. Fell cried out when he felt his climax rising, and he doubled his efforts on Crowley’s slick cock. They rocked on desperately trying to match pace. Crowley came first but the doctor followed quickly after, allowing them to rest on the floor in one heaping mass.

They laughed when after a time they realized neither had said anything due to their gasping lungs. Dr. Fell rolled into Crowley’s side and held him tight.

“I love you, you know,” the doctor said quietly.

Crowley’s hands moved over his back, tracing patterns on his pale skin. “Dr. Fell... A.Z. I think I might need to leave your study.”

Dr. Fell chuckled. “Oh dear. And why’s that?”

Crowley kissed the doctor’s forehead, his eyelid, his nose. “I think I’ve been compromised. As a subject.”

Dr. Fell held him tightly. “Tsk,” he replied.

“From now on, I’m afraid we’ll have to meet outside of the office,” Crowley continued. “Your place or mine?”

The doctor didn’t hesitate. “Our place,” he said with finality. “The place that you and I are going to pick out. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Crowley mocked. The doctor shut him up with a kiss.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best part of waking up is Folger's in your cup! Or this.

Dr. Fell assumed that after living with one another for a few months that their passion would die down, but it only seemed to increase. He still worked on the study, marked his hours from nine to five and was otherwise properly domestic with picking up the groceries or vacuuming the den, but Crowley was full of surprises.

One Saturday afternoon Dr. Fell trudged out of their warm bed and was snooping in the fridge when a pair of strong hands gripped his waist and groped their way over his cheeks. He moaned into the sensation of Crowley’s unexpected massage and tried to rise, but was held firmly bent at the waist.

In a snap, Crowley pulled down his boxers and kissed the small of his back passionately. His hands found their way to his thick thighs and kneaded the muscles there. Dr. Fell leaned against the closest counter and let Crowley do what he wanted. Apparently what he wanted was to lick his way down his crack and hone in on the doctor’s softest, most vulnerable part of his body.

He felt Crowley’s tongue slip inside him and he gasped at the sensation. Crowley dug deeper while one of his hands moved up to softly rub his testacles. Dr. Fell pushed into Crowley’s face and rocked on his heels. Crowley’s palm continued to cup his balls while two fingers moved up to trace lines on either side of the doctor’s erection. The weekend was off to a good start.

Dr. Fell would have assumed Crowley was going to prepare him, but instead he heard a rustle and looked down at the floor. Crowley never stopped touching and tounging him, but he’d now knelt on the kitchen floor and positioned himself between the doctor’s legs. Crowley’s pants were pulled down and he was using his free hand to tug on himself. Dr. Fell watched every snap of his wrist as Crowley worked over his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Dr. Fell gasped. “Do it like that baby, don’t stop.”

He wanted to turn and have Crowley for himself but he knew implicitly that it wouldn’t be allowed. He was to be used as Crowley wanted, and right now Crowley wanted to suck on his hole and work harder on the doctor’s cock. Dr. Fell moved back and forth, an eager passenger on the ride.

Crowley started to stutter his movements as his own rising arousal started to interfere. He desperately tried to keep up the rhythm but was failing miserably. He moaned into the doctor’s cleft with abandon, causing a delicious vibration to push through the doctor’s body. He gasped. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Dr. Fell’s vocalizations became more acute the closer he got. He felt a series of spasms deep in his pelvis and ass signaling the end.

“Crowley!” he whined, and it turned into a shout. He bucked forward and ejaculated all over the lower cabinet, not much giving a fuck.

Crowley followed after him, leaning back to finish while he watched the doctor’s wet hole shudder in release. It was enough to push him over the edge while sealing a particularly dirty memory in his mind. He laid down on the floor gasping while the doctor finally straightened and turned around. They locked eyes and smirked appreciatively at one another.

When Crowley had recovered the strength to stand the doctor wrapped him in his arms.

“Eggs?” he asked into Crowley’s neck.

“Yeah,” Crowley chuckled. “Perfect.”


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the mysterious Michael could be? Hmmm....

Dr. Fell continued to work on his study. It had been progressing well despite all of his distractions, when one day a young man walked into the office and explained his interest in participating.

"I just feel like I could contribute to something greater," he said.

The man in question reminded him of himself when he was younger. Receptive. Too smart for his own good. Perhaps a bit rebellious. It piqued his curiosity.

"You do understand there's an intense sexual component," the doctor explained evenly.

The man's skin flushed, concentrating in his cheeks and on the part of his chest that was visible through a loosely buttoned shirt. "Yeah, I got that from the flier," he said.

Dr. Fell took down a few notes and let his pen drift into his mouth. "I see," he said. He took in the dark, loose curls on the man's head. His bright, knowing eyes.

"What's your name?" the doctor asked.

"Michael," the subject said. "And I'm open to anything. I don't have any um...preferences."

"Really?" the doctor asked thoughtfully. He realized that Michael looked a lot like himself when he was younger, minus the blonde hair. "I can work with that," Dr. Fell followed up. "Why don't you come in tomorrow evening? I think I have the perfect subject for you."

-

Crowley was used to Dr. Fell dragging him back to the lab. It was where it all began after all. They often used the room to rekindle the flame, but tonight was different.

"I need you to do something for me," the doctor said.

The redhead smiled deviously. "Anything."

"Tonight you'll participate in the partner study," Dr. Fell explained. Crowley leaned in and worshipped the doctor's ear with his tongue.

"As if I would object to that," he purred.

Dr. Fell steadied his partner and pushed him down to the bed. "There's a catch," he whispered. "It won't be me this time."

Crowley blinked and cocked his head. "What's that?"

"It won't be me. I've lined up the perfect candidate for you. Do you trust me?"

Crowley shifted his position and stared back into the doctor's eyes. "You want...you want to watch?"

Dr. Fell smiled for the first time, and it sent a hot flash of lust through Crowley's stomach. He swallowed hard.

The doctor continued to stare at him as he stripped the redhead's shirt and began to apply the sensors. "You'll be good for me, won't you?" he purred. "You'll do anything I ask because it pleases me."

Crowley nodded eagerly. "Whatever you want," he said in a low voice. "You like the thought of another man touching me?" He leaned back on the bed, sensors peppering his neck, chest, and abdomen. His legs spread wide on the bed.

The doctor's voice hitched. "I want to see you from the outside. I want to see every part of you in every way possible."

Crowley bucked up though he hadn't been touched. He licked his lips slowly. "You're sure?"

Dr. Fell leaned forward and breathed into the redhead's ear. "I know what I fucking want."

Crowley captured the doctor's mouth and bit his lower lip eagerly. "Better send him in before I take you instead."

Dr. Fell pulled away, a sly smile on his face. "Patience," he reminded.

After a few long minutes Michael arrived and slipped into the room. Crowley glanced over at him and gasped. He could have been Dr. Fell himself maybe ten years younger. The doctor's reasoning was all too apparent. It would be like watching the two of them from the outside.

Dr. Fell secured the young man's sensors and left them to it, retreating behind the one-way mirror.

Crowley stood to help Michael remove his clothes.

"Um," the young man hesitated. "How do you want to do this?"

Crowley smiled and glanced down at his own tight black jeans. "Why don't you take these off of me?" he suggested.

Michael nodded and stripped Crowley of the rest of his clothing. "And now?" he asked.

The redhead bit his lower lip and laid down on the bed. "Now you can suck me," he said easily.

Michael bent down tentatively, his eyes casting toward the mirror.

"Don't worry about that," Crowley instructed. "The only thing that matters right now is your mouth on my cock."

Michael blushed. "I've never um...with a man before."

Crowley's erection twitched in excitement. "Never?" he breathed out. It was just like the first time with Dr. Fell. He loved it.

"Put your lips on me," the redhead instructed. "Give me your tongue. Lick me up and down and see what happens."

Behind the glass, Dr. Fell had undone his trousers and stroked himself slowly. Crowley's words were a warm drug.

Michael met him hesitantly, his lips mouthing over Crowley's cock tentatively before taking him in. He explored the length of him, using his tongue to trace over the hard, wanting member of his partner. At one point, his eyelids fluttered in surprise. Crowley had canted his hips up, taking control of the situation.

"Shh," Crowley consoled. "Stay relaxed. Let me guide you."

The brunette did as he was told and sank down on Crowley's dick, loosening the muscles in his mouth to allow more movement.

"Fuck," Dr. Fell panted behind the mirror. His hand vibrated over his own cock joltingly. Watching his lover with someone else was more than he'd bargained for. He felt no jealousy as he'd feared. Instead, he felt like he was orchestrating the show. He'd done this. He'd paired them together. This was his fantasy to control.

As if sensing him, Crowley turned his head toward the mirror and drowned out the brunette working on his cock. He was looking at his own reflection, but it was really Dr. Fell that he saw. His eyelids drifted open and closed as he jerked his hips to the rhythm.

"Yes," the redhead moaned. "Are you touching yourself, my love? Do you like what you see?"

Dr. Fell grabbed a bottle of lube to aid his efforts. He sank into his fist and watched Crowley as he came undone, pulsing at the thought.

"So good," Crowley narrated. Michael was sucking at him now, and had the boldness to use his free hand to knead the redhead's balls. Crowley thrusted up and in, looking at the mirror like a lifeline.

"Sweet," he breathed. "My sweet angel. I wish it was you. I want you. I want you more than ever."

Dr. Fell stopped abruptly and packed himself back in before bursting in on the session. He grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him toward the door. "So sorry, scientific emergency," he half-shouted. He grabbed Michael's clothing and threw the bundle at the brunette. "Thanks for helping out. Check's in the mail."

Michael was terribly confused but allowed himself to be escorted out the door, which Dr. Fell promptly locked. His predatory eyes turned toward his mate.

"I couldn't," he breathed out in a rush. "I have to finish you. Me and only me."

Crowley settled his tongue on his upper teeth and glared. "Then fucking do it," he demanded.

Dr. Fell grabbed at Crowley's thighs and tugged him down viciously. "No one else," he swore. "No one but me."

The doctor lined up his angry cock and thrust deeply, evincing a sharp whine from the redhead. He bucked in and out, setting up an impossible pace.

"Mine," Dr. Fell gasped. "Oh fuck! No one else will ever touch you again."

Crowley hissed and pushed back against the doctor. "Never!" he promised. "Oh god! Please! Fuck me doctor!"

Dr. Fell doubled down, pulling Crowley's right thigh up until it met his shoulder. His thrusts were brutal, but Crowley wanted more.

"Mm!" Crowley cried out. "Tell me you want me! Tell me I'm yours!"

Dr. Fell glowered and paused in the middle of his frantic state. He looked down at the redhead and stroked one finger over a sharp cheekbone. "My love," he panted. "My only love."

Crowley met his eyes and shifted, trying to make the doctor bottom out. He needed, and he needed, and he needed. "Don't stop," he pleaded. "Please don't ever stop."

The doctor smiled and kissed him tenderly before picking up the rhythm again. This time it was slower. More relaxed. Just perfect. He nipped at Crowley's nipple and sighed. "Just us," Dr. Fell vowed. His hand drifted toward the redhead's stiff cock and stroked eagerly. It was effortless, and his for the taking. He knew that now.

In a rhapsody of a flicking wrist and taught muscle spasms, the two came together and dissolved into heaping bodies that crawled toward an unknown goal. Fingers twisted into curls and pulled tight. Dripping sweat gathered in the sheets. They drifted into the ether as one where there had been two. They were broken, spent, and in love in a way that no study could chart or measure. Funny thing that word... A study is a devotion of time and attention. No one could accuse them of anything but.


End file.
